Valentine's Day
by sa-shii-mi
Summary: Ciel is dumped on Valentine's day and thinks it's the worst day of his love life. But a meeting at the bar might change his mind. ONE-SHOT - RATED M FOR ADULT CONTENT - SebaxCiel- Failed attempt at smut... R & R, lovers!  sorry for the title...


**A/N: Hi there, folks! So, this is my first attempt at writing smut, so it's a real fail (laugh). I felt awkward while writting, but it's an experience, I guess. Well, actually I wanted to make this a Xmas-fic, but I was too busy on Xmas. Anyway, give me your opinion on this one-shot, cuz I need it for my other fic(s). **

**Uhm, please review! (You know what'd be really awesome? It'd be to wake up and have lots and lots of reviews... If you want you can also check out my other fics :))**

**Love and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji and bla-bla-bla. **

**(Ps: Ciel's not a child in here.)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ciel looked around him. Everywhere where he looked, his eyes caught hearts, roses, and lovers. Thousands of couples. Well, maybe a bit less. But Ciel was sure that they had met up on purpose. To tease him. By hugging and giving each other slobbering kisses.

The twenty years old man's face turned into a scowl. He gripped his knife tightly.

Ciel had nothing against lovers. Usually he was okay with having them around. But not that day as it was Valentine's day and his boyfriend had broken up four hours ago, leaving him all alone in this world of love and bliss.

'Damn, coming here was a brilliant idea, you dumb idiot!', the male scolded himself mentally.

But it was not as if he had had the choice, since he was incapable of cooking anything and since his personal 'cook' had left him.

"Oi, boy, are you going to order something?", said a voice right in front of him.

Ciel lifted his head from the bar and saw a blond guy with a professional-looking apron on the other side of the counter.

When the boy was done reading the menu written on the chalkboard on the wall, he decided that he'd only have a bit of booze and some chocolate pudding to console his broken heart...

'Okay, _broken_ isn't the best word... But still, I'll have to pay for the rent alone. And I'll have to ''cook'' again. Ugh... that asshole!', the blue-greyish haired boy thought.

He sighed.

His order arrived and it was soon consumed by the slender male. People always thought that such a slim and fragile body didn't need a lot of food and that it couldn't bear with too much violence, but it could. Because it was Ciel Phantomhive's body. The proud beauty lifted his chin slightly at that reflection but the man's head soon slumped with his shoulders as he let out a long breath.

'I can't believe that I'm thinking about my body's appearance and abilities. Man, this is the worst Valentine's day ever!', he whined in his mind while taking his head against his hands.

"Excuse-me, young man, is the seat next to you free?", said a deep and silky voice beside him.

Ciel looked up and smirked a bit.

Okay maybe it wasn't the worst after all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

In front of his eyes stood the most handsome man Ciel had seen in his life. The man was tall, had fine traits, red eyes and black bangs that beautifully framed his face. Moreover the man was dressed in a black suit and a white shirt. Needless to say that he was exactly Ciel's dream guy, physically at least.

But the raven didn't need to know that yet, so the sitting man shot him a bored look and answered flatly:

"Yes, it's free."

Then he turned back to look at the display of alcohol bottles on the other side of the counter.

He heard the other man sit down and was a bit surprised when the taller one asked him, a smirk on his face:

"What cocktail can I offer you?"

Ciel looked at him and retorted coldly:

"Nothing, I don't accept drinks from strangers."

"Oh, really? Do you accept other..._things,_ then? More _adult _things..", the handsome stranger said.

The shorter man blushed a bit at the suggestion, as he was not expecting it. But Ciel liked straightforward men. Now a smirk played on his face too.

"Let's start with the drinks, handsome.", he breathed in his new acquaintance's ear.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After a few drinks, Ciel was sure that he wanted to spend the night with the man, Sebastian, because not only he was sexy and devilishly handsome but he was also smart and interesting. And Ciel prefered smart one-night-stands to idiots.

The blue-eyed man had told the other that his boyfriend had left him on the same day, because he'd been manipulated by his homophibic mother. The tone the boy had used had made the 28-year-old buisness man laugh.

'Damn, he's so hot! I want him!', Ciel thought.

He felt lust and need cloud his mind, making it difficult to focus on what Sebastian said.

Apparently, the latter had noticed this and as he snaked an arm around Ciel's slim waist, he murmured in the boy's neck:

"Do you want to leave? - He sucked slightly on the tender neck – Because I am under the impression that you need something else than chatting, hm?"

The younger man shuddered a bit and he whispered, stuttering slightly:

"Y-yeah, let's go to my flat, i-it's not far away..."

He gulped, feeling the desire build up in his lower stomach.

Sebastian paid for their drinks and the two men stood up hastily, putting their coats on and leaving the bar, almost running to Ciel's apartment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ciel dug into his pocket and fished his key out. He tried to open the door but his fingers were trembling because of the lust and excitement he was feeling. He took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. He unlocked the door and they entered Ciel's poor home.

The shorter male turned around, wanting to take Sebastian's coat to hang it up but as he faced the latter, he felt warm lips crush against his. Ciel pressed against the taller man and kissed back, not even trying to hide his need. His blood rushed upwards and downwards, making his cheeks blush and his crotch harden slightly.

The kiss was broken as the student led the buisnessman to his room and the big bed it was housing. Sebastian's tie and the shirts both were wearing soon found their way to the floor as the raven hovered over the blue-eyed male.

Hot breaths filled the room, as Sebastian bent down to kiss Ciel once again. But this time he licked the younger male's bottom lip. The slender man moaned and Sebastian took this opportuniy to slide his tongue in the other's mouth.

He felt his desire and his erection grow when he tasted the boy's mouth and when he took his appearence: Ciel was lying under him, red and panting slightly through his parted lips. Sebastian was entranced by the beautiful lust-clouded azure orbs that were looking at him.

"Sebastian, don't zone out in the middle of this!", came the irritated voice beneath him.

Said man smirked again and went for his little 'lord''s neck. He kissed it and licked it. Feeling the other boy shudder, he bit down slightly, and sucked on the pale skin between his teeth. Then his tongue caressed the abused patch of skin and it trailed down the tender skin to the boy's chest.

Ciel moaned as he felt Sebastian's tongue sucking one of his nipples while its twin was being pinched by the raven's fingers. His back arched, wanting to get more of that wonderful sensation that was passing through his body.

"Se-Sebastian, I w-want more!", he said with effort.

The dark-haired man chuckled and blew some cold air on the man's hard nipple:

"So, greedy, my little lord."

He then sat straight again and looked with hunger-filled eyes at his _prey_. He noticed with satisfaction that a bruise was already appearing on the slender man's fragile neck. He wanted to go back to _work_ but suddenly, hands wrappened around his arms and pushed him against the matress.

Red eyes widened slightly as their surprised owner looked at the man sitting on his lower stomach. What Sebastian saw made his cock twitch with desire. Ciel moved lower, kissing the muscled chest beneath him, until he was face-to-face with the buisnessman's concealed crotch. His hands moved to the buckle of the belt and soon the red-eyed man's pants were lying on the ground.

Sebastian chuckled at the boy's eagerness but his chuckles died abrupty as he felt the rubber band of his boxers being slowly dragged down, rubbing against his hard cock as the underwear slipped down.

The lying man groaned when the colder air of the room hit his erection.

Ciel's desire rose again at the sound and he moved down, giving the slit of Sebastian's cock a lick. He decided that he liked the taste and soon the taller man clenched his teeth, barely surpressing the moan born from the hot and wet sensation around his penis.

"Uhf, god, Ciel, I'm..ugh!", Sebastian murmured, trying to keep his hips from thrusting up.

The man cracked an eye open so that he could enjoy the mindblowing job Ciel was doing.

Seeing Ciel's head bob up and down his hard length was all it took to bring him over the edge.

Ciel felt the warm cum fill his mouth and he tried to swallow all of it, not wanting a single drop to go to waste. Yes, Ciel was horny. Like, really horny. The expression on Sebastian's face motivated him to continue but a hand stopped his tongue from doing more. Ciel's chin was lifted and three fingers were pressed against his lips.

"Suck them.", came Sebastian's deep voice from above.

But the blue-greyish haired man shook his head and pressed his lips hungrily agaist the raven's. Their tongues danced together for a while, caressing each other slowly. Then Sebastian's tongue was replaced by his fingers that were not rejected this time. Ciel welcomed them and began coaxing them with his saliva, knowing that it would be better for him later.

When he deemed the fingers to be wet enough, Sebastian lowered them to Ciel's pink entrance, rubbing circles around it.

He pressed one finger in Ciel's hole, making the latter twitch a bit. Though the younger man wasn't a virgin anymore, it still felt a bit strange. He moaned a bit at the feeling and kissed the male leaning over him harder.

The older man's length was hard again but the man didn't want to rush things. He pressed a second finger and stretched the boy to prepare him for something bigger. Finally he pushed the third finger in. As his fingers roamed in the boy's hole, they caressed a spot that made Ciel's body shake violently. The raven smirked. He continued to press against the spot, eliciting moans from the slender man beneath him.

"G-god, Seba-ah!-stian, more!, the blue-eyed man begged as he gripped ink-coloured strands.

Sebastian chuckled: "I'll gladly oblige,_ my lord._"

This made Ciel laugh, though it was more a breath than a laugh. He gave the man a small hit on the forehead.

Sebastian bent down and still smirking, he gave Ciel a sensual kiss, while aligning his length with the younger man's stretched entrance. He pushed the tip of his cock in, and soon buried himself to the hilt in the beautiful youth's body.

He stopped, wanting to let Ciel get accostumed to the large shaft.

Ciel tried to relax so that Sebastian could move. He nodded his head to signal the other man that he could move. Sebastian unsheated himself and started thrusting into Ciel. With every thrust he hit Ciel's prostate, making the youth moan. The blue-eyed man met up with Sebastian's thrusts as the rhythm accelerated. Sebastian felt the Ciel's muscles clench around his length as the younger one came nearer to his climax.

A very rough thrust made Ciel reach it and his cum spilled all over their chests. Sebastian followed quickly, filling the pale body beneath him with semen.

The red-eyed man paused before slipping out of Ciel. He laid down next to the shorter male and caressed the blue hair in front of him. He smirked and closed his eyes.

Ciel felt happy. He pressed himself against the well-built chest and thought:

'This was so ... wow. My Valentine's day would be absolutely perfect if...'

His trail of thought was interrupted by the sound of steps that were coming towards the bedroom. A voice reverberated:

"Ciel? Are you there? Look, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have broken up with you. - a shadow appeared in the entrance of the bedroom- Let's ma-... Ciel?, W-who's that?"

Ciel and Sebastian smirked widely.

'Now it's perfect.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: Weeeell? What did you think of it? Hmmm? **

**Review please! **

**Love and a Happy New Year. **

**(Gawd I feel awkward for posting this, especially when I know that my ''greatest fan'' will read it... )**


End file.
